I Think So
by fwingsnitch
Summary: Ash is possessed...kind of. No, it's not the king of pokelantis again. This time it's Carl Parker: an optimistic, random kid who's actually LIVING in Ash's mind. Pokeshipping, kind of a parody of pokeshipper409's story-which is still good! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ash is possessed…kind of. No, it's not the king of pokelantis again. This time it's Carl Parker: an optimistic, random kid who's actually living in Ash's mind. Pokeshipping. Rated T for language. R&R! NO FLAMBING!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter One: Candy Has A Pretty Terrifying Ending Ratio Of No Eggs. I have absolutely no idea what that means, but the point is the capitals of all the words in that sentence spell out chapter one and that makes it cool.

It seemed like a normal day for Ash Ketchum. Which, of course, made it anything _but _normal. You know, he had the usual be woken up at the crack of dawn by his friend who was actually named Dawn, have breakfast, which was cooked by his friend Brock who somehow knows how to make food and cooking supplies and tables all appear out of thin air, and then of course the c'mon-they've-done-this-like-a-frickin'-thousand-times-before-and-it's-getting-really-old-now-can't-they-just-get-a-car-for-goodness-sakes traveling off to some other town and finding some kind of pokémon and/or trainer that was in distress and then rescuing them by battling team rocket somehow and learning some kind of lesson along the way that was explained in explicit detail by the narrator.

You get all that? If not, let's just say that he did the same stuff he had been doing every episode for the last 12-or-something years. Yeah. These people need to get some new script-writers. I guess it's up to us fanfic writers to actually make it a good show. I don't think we get given enough credit. Without us, the show probably would be canceled. Probably half the people who watch Pokémon®, tm, ©, and the rest only watch it to keep up with the fanfic. I know that's the reason I watch it. That, and just to make fun of the main characters and root for the bad guys. TEAM ROCKET OWNS!!!!! Oh, except Giovanni. And Burt-

"IT'S BUTCH!!!!! BUTCH!!!! NOT BURT!!!!!"

Right, sorry. And Butch and…whoever he's paired with. And pretty much everyone else except Jessie, James, and Meowth. They're pretty much the only cool guys in the show.

See what kind of a person I am? I can start out talking about waking up at dawn and end up talking about Team Rocket. I can do way more than that, though. I once went from talking about my glasses to talking about fast food. True story.

Then, when Ash and Crew stopped at a pokémon center for some unexplained reason, Ash got a call from Professor Oak.

"Hey, Professor, what's up?"

"Oh my gosh!" Dawn said. "It's the pokémon poet guy!"

"Ignore her. So, what did you call for?"

"Well, Ash," Oak said, "I've just found a very peculiar object." The Professor held up a glowing blue vase with blue kind of strings moving around it.

"It doesn't seem very dangerous," the Professor said, "so I was thinking you might want to come over and have a look. You could bring your friends over too. I'm sure everyone would love to see you again. It has been a while since you paid us a visit."

"Yeah," Ash said, "sure, I'll come over! It'll be good to see everyone again!"

"Okay, I'll see you here, Ash! Bye!" Professor Oak hang up, and so did Ash.

"Alright," Ash said, "we're going to Pallet!"

"Cool!" Brock said. "It'll be great to see everyone again!"

"And I can finally meet the pokémon poet guy in person!!!" Dawn said.

"Yeah…" said Ash, looking at Dawn, "Brock, remind me to duct tape Dawn's mouth shut when we go to Professor Oak's."

"Wait-what?"  
____________________________________________________

And so, in a few days the three of them were in good ol' Pallet town.

Ash opened the door to his house. "I'm home!"

"Ash!" Ash's mother, what's-her-face, went up and kissed her son.

"Welcome home, sweetie!"

"Hey, Ash!"

"Huh?" Ash looked up to see Misty standing on the stairs.

"Hey, Mist." Misty blushed at being called "Mist".

Pretty soon Ash was sitting at the dinner table with everyone. There was Professor Oak, Tracey, Gary, even Misty's sisters had made it (to Misty's despair)!

"Thanks so much, you guys!" Ash said.

"No problem!" said Tracey. "It's great to have you back!"

"So, Professor," Brock said, "you said you had something to show us."

"Oh, yes. Well, you see, I found it one day when I was doing some research out in the woods. It doesn't seem to do anything, but I got a strange feeling in my head when I touched it, as if someone was searching me. But it was only the first time."

"That's weird," Ash said, "I can't wait to see it!"

"So, Ash," Misty said, "how have your travels been going?"

"Oh, It's been great!" Ash said. "I've beaten the battle frontier, and now I'm on my way through the Sinnoh league!"

"What about you, Dawn?" Tracey said. "Ash tells us you're a coordinator."

"Oh, yeah, I'm trying to become a top coordinator and compete in the grand festival!"

Misty just kind of glared at Dawn. She didn't seem to really like her that much.

After a lot of eating and talking, Ash went up to Oak's lab along with Misty, Tracey, and pretty much everyone else except what's-her-face and Misty's sisters.

"Here it is," Oak said, show everyone the strange vase he had found. It looked the same as when Ash had seen it before. A glowing dark blue, with strange strings moving around it.

"You can touch it," Oak said. "It doesn't do anything."

Misty went and picked it up.

"How does it feel?" Dawn asked.

"Weird," Misty said. "Just like the Professor said. As if somebody's search through my mind for something."

"Lemme see," Ash said. Misty handed the vase to him.

Ash had the same feeling Misty had described. Then, without warning, the vase exploded into pieces.

Everyone gasped. Ash yelled as the strange blue strings that had been moving around the vase started wrapping themselves up his arms, moving towards his head. Then, they all started going _into_ his head!

Ash screamed and fell to his knees in agony. The pain was unbearable. It felt like someone was cracking his head open like a bottle, and putting something inside.

He grabbed his head and tried to stop the strings, but his hands just went right through them. Then, suddenly, the pain stopped.

Ash lay on the ground, sweating. It had gone as soon as it had come.

"Ash," Misty said, kneeling beside him and putting her hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"I dunno," Ash said. "It's over."

"Do you feel…different?"

"No…not really. Except I do feel more optimistic now. And mischievous. I feel a bit mischievous too."

"Professor," Dawn said worriedly, "what happened?"

Misty gave Dawn the finger, making sure nobody noticed.

Hold up a second! Just kind of pause that in your mind for a minute. The finger. Who invented the finger? Did someone just get in an argument and just go "You know what? You make me so mad, I just…I just wanna…POINT AT YOU!!!!! JUST LOOK AT MY FINGER AND YOU WILL SEE!!!!!"

And what did they do before the finger? "SLAP MY BACK!!!!!"? Anyways…

"I'm not sure," Professor Oak said. "We could all touch it without anything happening. But the minute Ash touched it…"

"It exploded," Gary finished, picking up one of the pieces. "So much for selling this on EBay."

"What do you think those strings were?" Tracey said. "Brock?"

Brock seemed to be in deep thought. "I wonder…" Brock told everyone the story about the king of pokelantis, and how he had possessed Ash and gotten kicked out by pikachu because apparently he couldn't afford the rent. I guess being an evil king doesn't really make a stable income.

"Oh my god…" Misty looked at Ash worriedly. "Ash, do you think this could be it again?"

"No," Ash said, "that time the effect was immediate. I don't feel anything this time. Nothing's changing. I mean, it's not like he would just hang around in head for a few weeks and just give me headaches and then one day just decide to tell me he's there, but not actually possess me for a bit so I would be prepared instead of being taken by surprise."

"Please, Ash," Misty said, "not even Team Rocket's _that _stupid."

Everyone looked at Misty. "Okay, maybe they are, but _still_…

"That's weird," Dawn said.

"Still, though," Brock said, "one of us should keep an eye on Ash all the time, just in case something happens.

"I can do that," Misty and Dawn both said at the same time. Misty glare at Dawn. Dawn just gave a nervous smile.

"Uh…Okay, how about you look after him, Misty. You've known him longest."

"Thanks," Misty said, not really meaning it.

They all went home. When Ash's mother asked what had taken them so long, they told them about what had happened with the vase.

"Oh my goodness! Ash, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'm fine. I just need some rest. I'll be up in my room."

Ash went up to his room and went to sleep. Misty sat next to him, to see if anything strange happened.

Something strange _would_ happen, but she would have no idea about it.


	2. Cheese

Okay, time for another chapter!...um…that's pretty much it…uh…enjoy…review…and…uh…eat…ice cream?  
____________________________________________________

Chapter Two: Celery Has Every Enslaved Single Ent. I'll leave it to you to figure out what that spells.

Previously in this fanfiction…

_Ash went up to his room and went to sleep. Misty sat next to him to see if anything strange happened._

_Something strange _would _happen, but she would have no idea about it._  
____________________________________________________

"Hey there, Ash!"

"Huh?" Ash looked around. He was in white space. He couldn't feel any ground below him, but he wasn't falling.

There was a boy standing in front of him. But the boy didn't have any legs. He has a kind of point where his legs should be. It was as if he was a ghost.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Carl. Carl Parker." The kid was wearing a white T-shirt and had red hair which just touched his eyebrows. He looked to be about 13.

"What…what do you want?"

"What do I want? Nothing! I don't want anything! I mean, you'd think if I wanted to take over the world, I'd possess someone _way_ more powerful, like Barack Obama, or the Queen of England. I mean, how the hell would I be able to take over the world with a dumbass kid?"

"Hey!"

"Well, sorry, maybe that was a little harsh. But you _can _be pretty stupid sometimes from what I've seen."

"What do you mean? And what do you mean 'possess'?

"You're right. Possess really isn't the right word. I'm just kind of…living in you."

"Excuse me?" Ash said. The idea of having someone else living in him-evil or not-was not pleasant.

"Well, not in _all_ of you. I'm kind of living in your mind. Yup, yours is perfect! I've been looking for something like this for ages!"

"So that's what the others meant by 'searching' them. You were looking into their minds!"

Carl nodded.

"But why me? What's so special about my mind?"

"Well, tons of things! You've got the perfect combination of memories and fears and hopes…I mean, your mind is the perfect place to live in! There's so many cool stuff! Like have you noticed that every single girl you hang out with is not only thin as a stick, but wears clothes that seem to show as little skin as possible, while still being clothes and not swimsuits."

"Well, I guess you're right…"

Carl nodded again. "And, they're all pretty hot! I mean, seriously, that May girl you used to hang out with is _smokin_'! But right now you're hanging out with the other two, Misty and Dawn. They're not too bad either."

"You stay away from Misty."

"Well, I'm not exactly in the best position to rape her or anything. Not that I would ever do that, but I mean, in case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of dead."

"You're dead?"

"Well, I'm a ghost! You kind of have to be dead to go in someone's mind!"

"I guess…but still, no possessing them or anything, okay?"

"Oh, if I had wanted to do that, I would have just went into _their _minds when _they_ touched the vase! But, no, there's plenty of them in here. Especially Misty…"

"Shut up."

"Oh, gonna get rude with me, 'eh? Well, how'd you like to dream about Michael Jackson every night for the rest of your life?"

"AAAAAHHH!!!!! Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'll be nice!"

Carl chuckled. "I'm just kidding, Ash. Even Hitler wouldn't be that cruel."

"So, when is this gonna be over?" Ash said.

"Well, I don't see what else there is to tell ya. So…bye!"  
____________________________________________________

Ash opened his eyes and sat up.

"You feeling okay, Ash?" Misty was still by Ash's bed with a look of deep concern in her eyes.

"Well, I-"

_"Say no! Say that you keep having to fight back the urge to kill people, and that images keep flashing through your mind of the world in ruins and thousands of people dying horrible, painful deaths!"_

Ash stopped. He knew that voice.

"Carl?

"Who?" Misty said.

_"You don't have to talk, dumbass. I'm in your mind. You can just _think_ to me."_

"Never mind," Ash said. _"What should I say? Should I tell her?"_

_"I told you. Say that you keep seeing horrible images and you feel like killing everyone."_

_"No, seriously."_

_"Who says I'm not being serious?"_

_"I can't tell her that, she'll freak out."_

_"That's the point!"_

_"I'm not telling her that."_

_"Well, I dunno. I mean, you can't tell her nothing. She's gonna find out eventually and then she'll be really mad."_

_"So what do I do?"_

"Ash!"

"Huh?" Ash was snapped back into reality.

"Are you okay?"

"Have I been making weird expressions?"

"No, but you didn't answer the first two times I talked."

"I guess I was just…lost in thought." It was half the truth.

_"Okay, so what do I do?"_

_"Well, I guess you can tell her. I mean, it won't really do much harm. Then again, she _is a _girl, so she'll probably overreact. So will Dawn, and your mom will be more then both of them put together!"_

_"So do I tell her?"_

_"I'll leave that up to you."_

Ash thought about this. It was weird knowing that someone else knew what he was thinking.

Ash decided to tell the truth.

"Misty," He said, looking up (he had been looking at the ground this whole time), "someone's living in my mind."

"Oh my god!" Misty immediately managed to mix shock, concern, and worry all on her face at the same time. I think it's some kind of superpower . "Are you okay? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy. His name is Carl Parker."

_"Tell her that soon I'll be able to fully take control of your body, and then I'm going to use you to kill everyone!"_

"No, I will not tell her that!" Ash said aloud.

_"Man, you suck at this prank business."_

"Well, I'm not really into pulling pranks on my best friend."

Misty's eyes widened. "I-I'm your…best friend?" She said slowly.

"Well, of course!" Ash said. Misty smiled.

"Oh…Ash…"

_"You sure you're not _more _than friends?"_

"Shut up," Ash said, bringing an immediate look of hurt to Misty's face. "Not you," he said quickly. "Him. The person I my mind."

_"I can do whatever I want, because I can do things to you that you won't like. Such as…"_

An image of a horrible face flashed through Ash's mind, and he heard a high-pitched scream. It was like those screamers you find on the internet, except in real life.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!!" Ash fell back on the bed, his eyes wide with fear. It was over quickly, but it was still really freaky.

"What?" Misty said, leaning over with real worry on her face. "Ash what is it? What's wrong?"

Ash heard Carl laugh in his mind. It wasn't an evil laugh. Just a laugh of amusement.

"That," Ash said, "was scary."

_"What was? This?"_

The screamer happened again.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!!" Ash yelled again.

"Ash!?!" Misty said, now looking really scared.

"Don't _do _that!" Ash said. "Not you, him."

_"Hee hee hee! Sorry, it's just so funny how you react!"_

"Ash, what is he doing?"

"He's giving me a screamer."

"A what?"

"You know, like on those internet videos, where you're watching it and then all of the sudden a face pops up and screams at you."

"He made that happen in real life?"

"Yeah. But I think he's done now."

_"Oh I dunno. I could do it anytime I want, so you'd better watch your mouth…and brain."_

"What does he want?"

"Nothing. He just wants to live here."

"Oh my god…" Misty looked scared. Ash hugged her.

"Hey," he said, not letting go, "don't worry. He doesn't want to hurt me or anything."

"I don't care if he's a saint, it's still scary."

"I know, I know…" Ash said, comforting Misty. Misty smiled.

_"Ah, true love."_

_"You're really starting to get on my nerves right now."_

_"Get used to it."_  
____________________________________________________

Well, this is gonna be interesting? So how will having Carl in his mind effect Ash's life? I'll figure that out later. Right now I'm tired, and I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the next chapter!

-Fwingsnitch=D


	3. ACWSHTPBOTIAP

I'm back! Time for chapter three! And just so you guys know, I'm thinking of making a sequel to this, but I'm not sure. We'll see. Anyways, here's the third chapter! Enjoy!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 3: A Chapter Where Stuff Happens To People Because Of Things In A Place. Um…ACWSHTPBOTIAP. That's pronounced Ak-wu-shi-tipu-boe-tie-app.

Ash and Misty went down stairs.

"So what is he saying?" Misty said as they walked.

_"I'm telling you, man," _Carl continued, _"she _likes _you! And I don't mean as a friend. I suggest you grab her now while she's still available. A girl that hot aint gonna be around for long."_

"Trust me," Ash said, "you don't wanna know."

"Yes I do, Ash," Misty said, getting serious.

_"Say you love her! Say you love her!"_

_"Would you just shut up for one second?"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Cause you're really annoying!"_

_"…………………………………………………………………So why should I?"_

_"Just shut up!"_

_"Okay, fine. I guess I'll just go explore."_

"He's not saying anything important," Ash said with finality.

"I hope you're telling the truth."

"Telling the truth about what?"

"Huh?" The two of them turned to see that Mrs. Ketchum was in the kitchen.

_"Should I tell her?" _Ash thought.

_"No way! She'll just totally freak out like eight times worse than Misty! She'll star hugging you, and crying, and then she's gonna make you get a lobotomy!"_

"Ash is-"

"Just fine," Ash interrupted Misty.

_"Nice save."_

Misty looked at Ash, a mixed look of astonishment and anger on her face.

"Nothing happened, and I know if anything had, I would have dreamed about it."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, honey," Mrs. Ketchum said with relief.

"Thanks, mom." Ash went outside. Misty ran after him.

"Ash!" She said when they were outside. She looked like she was ready to slap him. "Why didn't you tell your own mother that somebody had possessed you!?!"

"He didn't possess me, Misty!" Ash said. "And besides, if I had told her, she would have totally freaked out and overreacted! She would have made me get a brain transplant or something!"

"But you should still tell her!"

"Look, if anything bad happens, I'll tell her right away. Until then, telling them won't help at all!"

"They still have a right to know!"

"It's _my _mind! _I'm _the one with a freakin' ghost living in me!"

_"I'm not a ghost!"_

"Then what the hell are you!?!" Ash said aloud.

_"………………………………………………I dunno. A person, I guess."_

"Then how the hell are you in my mind!?!"

_"I don't know! You shouldn't be getting all hyped about this, either!"_

"_I'm _not the one making a big deal out of this! _She _is!" Ash yelled, pointing at Misty, who seemed to be kind of scared.

_"Well, not anymore, she isn't."_

"Huh?" Ash went back into reality. Misty was in front of him, tears starting to fill her eyes.

_"See? Just standing there quietly, like a good girl."_

"Oh my gosh…" Ash said, suddenly feeling guilty. "Misty, I-I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to…"

Ash expected one of three different things to happen. He thought the most likely was that she would bitch-slap him and start yelling. The second one was that she would run indoors crying. And the third, least likely one was that she would shrug and say it was no big deal. But Misty didn't do any of those.

Instead, she hugged Ash. Ash hadn't expected this.

"Ash, you're starting to scare me," She said. Ash couldn't see her face, but he knew tears were probably rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know who this person is, or what he's saying to you. Only you know that. But whoever he is, I want him out of your head."

Carl said something to Ash.

"He says he doesn't want to hurt anybody…" Ash said.

Carl said something else.

"And he wants to get out of my mind to, but he doesn't know how."

"Well then," Misty said, moving a bit so Ash could see her face, "I guess we've gotta find out how to get him out."

_"Take your time,"_ Carl said. _"I could spend quite a while in here."_

_"Just don't go around messing with stuff."_

_"Don't worry. I won't do anything. And besides, nothing bad is happening so far. I haven't made you so exhausted that you can't walk or something, or made you forget everything and everyone except Misty."_

_"Why the hell would you do that? How would someone living in my mind make me exhausted? You should be the tired one."_

_"I know. That's what I'm saying. It's not happening."_

Ash and Misty went inside.

"Ash," Misty said quietly as they walked, "if you want to get this guy out of your head, you need to tell your mom. You need to tell everyone."

"Okay," Ash said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Ketchum was in the kitchen for an unexplained reason.

"I have something to tell you…" Ash hesitated. Was a good idea? "Mom, someone's living in my mind."

Ash's mom pretty much did what Carl said she would do. She cried a bit, hugged Ash, and insisted he go the hospital or and exorcist or something like that.

"Mom!" Ash said, pushing his mother away. "It's okay! He doesn't want to hurt me or anything! He wants to get out to! We just don't know how."

"I told you…"

"Mom, exorcism only works for demons. This is Carl Parker. He's way more powerful than any demon."

"Yes…I guess you're right…"

The three of them went up to Professor Oak's lab and told everyone the story.

"Oh dear," the geezer-I mean Professor said.

"So Carl must have been in that vase before he left into your mind," Brock said.

"Thank you, captain obvious," Ash replied.

"Hey, this is a kid's show. We need to explain everything."

"Brock, they're seven years old. They're not idiots."

"That doesn't matter," Dawn said, walking over and putting her hand on Ash's shoulder. Misty glared at her. "Ash, I'm worried. If we don't get this guy out of your mind, who knows what might happen?"

"What I wanna know is why he chose your mind, and not one of ours," Gary said, sounding a bit jealous.

"I dunno," Ash said.

"Well, can't you ask him?" said Tracy.

_"Carl, why did you chose me? Why not Misty, or Brock? They know more than me."_

_"Ash, it's not about how much you know. It's about how you think about things. You think that everything has a purpose, that everything happens for a reason. You can find good in pretty much everything, and you never give up, no matter what._

_"You're confident in yourself, and you know that you're gonna win one day. "_

_"And that's why you chose me?"_

_"No, I chose you because you know a bunch of hot girls. And you're the most fun to play with."_

_"Oh. Well, that's good for my ego."_

Carl chuckled.

"So, what did he say?" Dawn said with concern.

"He chose me because of who I am," Ash lied. "He chose me because of my confidence, and the way I think about things."

"Professor," Misty said, beating Dawn to it, "do you think it's possible to get Carl out of Ash's mind?"

"I don't know," the Professor said, looking out the window. He seemed to be in deep thought. "I just don't know…"  
____________________________________________________

So that's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please review! I want to know your opinion!


	4. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW SNAP!

Hey there, kids! Today on "I Think So" we're gonna try and figure out how the hell to get Carl out of Ash's mind! Don't touch that web browser! You don't want to miss this!

(The following views expressed in this fanfiction do not necessarily reflect the opinions of anybody cool. Oh, except me. I'm cool.)  
____________________________________________________

Chapter Four: The Fourth Chapter

Ash was on his way home with Dawn and Misty (the others had stayed for some reason). Carl was being irritating, as usual.

_"You really are a dumbass, you know that?"_

_"Look, there's hiding from you the fact that I love her, you're in my mind. You probably already know that."_

_"Well, I don't have to be in your mind to know that."_

_"But what if she doesn't love me?"_

_"Dude, she's nuts for you! Have you seen the way she's been looking at you?"_

Ash turned and looked at Misty, who had been looking at him like some kind of hero, amazed at how well he was taking the whole person-being-in-his-mind thing. She knew that if she were him, she'd be freaked out.

Then she noticed Ash was looking at her, and immediately turned her face away, blushing.

_"I rest my case."_

_"I dunno, Carl…"_

_"You're right. You should probably wait till Dawn's gone."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, she obviously likes you too."_

Ash looked at Dawn this time. She was looking at him with a look of concern and worry.

"Ash, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_"Okay, maybe not as obvious as Misty, but you can still tell."_

_"Who made you the expert on love?"_

_"I'm not the expert-you're just the idiot. Everyone who's in love is an idiot about it. It's natural."_

_"You're a weird guy, Carl."_

_"So are you. You know, I think I'm gonna try some of this stuff out."_

_"Like what?"_

Then, without knowing what he was doing, Ash ran up a tree and did a full backflip.

"Woah!" He said, after he landed. "What the hell was that?"

_"Something really cool. Let's try again!"_

Ash did another backflip.

"Awesome!" He said. "I didn't even know I could do that!"

"Yeah I didn't either."

"Huh?" Ash looked at Misty and Dawn. They were staring at him in shock.

"Ash, how did you do that?" Said Red-head.

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Said short-skirt.

"I dunno. Carl made me do it. I wasn't trying."

_"Yup. Let's try this!"_

Ash scratched his nose. He scratched it again.

_"Oh. Well, that's not much. Ooh! This looks promising! But I should probably save it till later."_

"Wait…so Carl can _make _you do stuff?" Dawn said, now looking even more concerned.

"Well, yeah, kind of, but he can't really _control _me or anything…right?"

_"Control you? I wish!"_

"Nope. He can't. Doesn't know how."

"You know, Ash," Misty said, looking serious, "you can't exactly trust someone who's living in your mind. We don't know what he's capable of."

_"She's right...I am far more powerful than you could imagine. And soon I will use you…to take over…THE WORLD!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Woah, you can do that?" Ash said aloud.

_"No."_

"Oh, okay."

"Ash, you should really be careful," Misty said. "If you feel anything weird, tell me right away."

"Wait," Dawn said, turning to Misty, "why should he tell _you_?"

"Well, I've known him the longest."

"You haven't even seen him in like, 5 years!"

"And _you're _5 years younger than him! Besides, I'm his best friend."

"_What!?!_"

"Guys! Guys!" Ash said, getting in between them. "Just calm down! I'll go to whoever's closest, okay?"

"Okay," Dawn said, glaring at Misty.

"Sure," Misty said, glaring at Dawn.

The two of them just kept glaring at each other. Ash just looked at both of them, not knowing what to do.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW SNAP!"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Inside joke."_

_"Whatever."_

And so, after a 2 hour glare-off between Dawn and Misty, everyone finally went inside.

"What did he say?" What's-her-face said with concern.

"Well, we don't know how to get him out yet, but we're gonna try to figure it out."

"Well, I hope you get it out soon. I'm real worried about this."

"Yeah, I am to," Misty said. "I mean, what if we can't get him out? What if he's stuck in there forever."

_"Yeah, that would be an interesting wedding night."_

"Carl, do you even have enough willpower to stay quiet for 5 minutes?" Ash said aloud.

"Ash, is he saying something?" Ash's mommy said, coming closer.

_"Yes. I just don't choose to use it."_

"Nothing. He's just being annoying."

_"What, this? This isn't annoying. You wanna see annoying?"_

"Oh, no! No, no, please no!"

"What? What is he saying?" Dawn said.

_"Oh, i-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di!..."_

"Carl!"

_"Yes, master?"_

"Shut up."

_"No. Oh, i-dee-di-dee-"_

"What the hell is that from, anyways?" Mommy Ketchum would have scolded Ash for that use of language if she wasn't so concerned about his mind being an occupied lot.

_"It's the Irish drinking song. Now let me finish."_

"No way!"

_"Oh, i-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di!..."_

"Stop!"

"Ash, just tell us what he's doing!" Misty insisted.

_"Fine, I'll switch to something else. Cumbiaaaaaaaaaaaaa, my looord…"_

"Rrgh!" Ash marched up the stairs.

"Ash, where are you going?" Misty yelled after him.

"Upstairs!"

The three girls watched Ash go up the stairs and out of sight. Dawn turned to the others.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to get him out?"

"I dunno," Misty said, "but it's worth a shot."  
____________________________________________________

Ash looked himself in the eye in the mirror. He was in the bathroom, with the door closed and his hands on the sink. Carl had stopped singing now.

"Are you sure you have no idea how to get out of my head?"

_"Nope. Sorry."_

"How did you get in that vase anyways?"

_"I dunno. Some guy named Gregory came up to me with the vase. He gave it to me, and said that when a kid with a red hat and sloppy black hair came along that I should go into his mind, which I would be able to do."_

"My hair is _not _sloppy!"

_"Uh, yeah it is. Anyways, he said that I would be able to help him. I'm starting to get what he meant."  
_____________________________________________________

Misty walked up the stairs to look for Ash. Then she heard him talking in the bathroom.

"What do you mean?"

Misty opened the door just a bit, but made sure Ash didn't notice. He didn't.

Ash was standing right in front of the mirror, looking into it. He seemed frustrated.

"I know! But how can you help me with _that_? It's not like you can go into her mind or something! Can you?"  
____________________________________________________

_"Nope, I'm afraid I can't."_

"Then how can you help!?!"

_"Ash, I know how much you love Misty. You remember every detail of the day you met, you think she's beautiful, and you want to marry her, and have kids with her, and you want them to be boy and girl twins and you want to name them both Alex which by the way is not a good idea because one day you're gonna be all like "Alex! Come to me!" and then they'll both come running to you and you'll be all like "No, not Alex, Alex!" and then they'll be all like "But I _am _Alex!" and you'll be like "No, _you're _Alex! You're Alex!" and then they'll be all like "But which Alex was the Alex you wanted when you told Alex to come to you?" and you'll be all like "_Alex_!" and then the Kool-Aid guy will come blasting in through the wall and he'll be all like "OH YEAH!!!!!" and then he'll start giving everyone Kool-Aid and it'll be that cool invisible kind where you can't see the flavor, but you can taste it and it's really good!"_

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._What_!?!"

_"Yeah, I know, I never got how that Kool-Aid guy can get away with crashing through peoples walls. I mean, I can tell you right now that if some giant bowl of fruit punch came crashing through my wall in tights screaming "OH YEAH!!!!!", I'd sue him faster than you can say "sorry"!"_

"How does that help me out with Misty?"

_"Listen, Ash. I think I'm here to help you muster up enough guts to just tell Misty you love her!"_

"But what if she doesn't love me back?"

_"Well, you can ask her right now. She's right behind you."_

"Huh?" Ash turned around and opened the door. Sure enough, Mist was standing there, looking embarrassed.

"How long have you been here?" Ash asked."

"Not long," Misty replied. "What do you mean 'help with me'? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh, no! No, no, no! There's nothing wrong with you! You, uh, you look great!"

_"Say you love her! Say you love her!"_

"So, uh, any idea what's for dinner?"

_"You realize that if I was a physical being I would be punching you right now."_

"Well, I think I heard your mom say salmon…"

_"That's it! I've been wanting to use this thing since the minute I saw it, and now I finally get to try it out!"_

_"Try out wha-" _Then, without even knowing what he was doing, Ash pulled Misty in close and planted a serious kiss on her. But here's the special thing: she didn't fight it. She actually put her arms around him!

Then, of course, Ash noticed what he was doing and pushed away from Misty.

"Oh my god!!!" He said, his face about as redder than Mario's hat. "What the hell was that!?!"

_"YES!!!!! Yes, yes, yes!!! It worked! Boo yeah!!!"_

"Misty, I-I'm so, so, so sorry! I-I wasn't t-trying to! It was Carl! H-he made me do it! I didn't-oh boy…"

Ash walked into his room and locked the door behind him, his face burning.  
____________________________________________________

Misty couldn't believe it.

He had kissed her. Ash Ketchum had actually kissed her. It was a dream come true.

But he hadn't meant to. It wasn't really a kiss. Carl made him do it.

Misty was starting to like this Carl.  
____________________________________________________

Alright! That was chapter four! I hope you liked it! Please review!

-Fwingsnitch=D


	5. If you don't like Pokemon

Time for the fourth…third…sixth…whatever chapter it is! Just read it!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 5: If you do not like pokémon please unplug your computer immediately. Once you've done that, run screaming to the nearest McDonald's. Once there, go up to the guy at the counter, and say that you wish to make a withdraw. When he looks at you weird, yell "HAMBURGER HELPER!!!!!", kiss him, and run back home. Then, stick your head in the toilet, and give yourself a swirly.

This really won't do a thing. It would just be hilarious. And try to video tape it and put it on YouTube. I'll bet you anything it'll get featured within a week.  
____________________________________________________

Ash woke up the next morning after a very strange dream. He could only guess it was Carl playing around with his mind again.

He dreamed that He was in his underwear with one of those fruit hats on his head, and Paul was trying to whip him with toilet paper, and for some reason Ash kept singing Coldplay songs.

Yeah. Carl had a weird sense of humor.

Ash walked down the hall and ran into Misty in the hallway, who was going to take a dump. I suppose I could just say "to do her business", or "to relieve herself", but no. I just say to take a dump. Or take a crap. Or make a poopoo. Let's stop talking about this.

"Oh, hi," he said nervously, remembering last night.

"Hi…" Misty said, also remembering.

_"It's now or never, dude," _Carl said.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about last night?" Ash said. He expected Misty to look disgusted and say something like, "Are you kidding!?! No way!" But she didn't. Yet again, she gave a response that Ash didn't expect.

Misty gave Ash a sly smile and said mysteriously, "Don't worry. I won't." Then she walked past him into the bathroom and closed the door.

_"See! Also, you'll notice that she didn't fight that kiss. If she didn't love you, she would have just pushed you away. But no. She actually hugged you back! Of course she loves you!"_

_"Look, Carl, I'll tell her when _I'm _ready!"_

_"Well, hurry up, will ya? I'm not getting any younger in here. Or older, for that matter. I don't think I can age when I'm in someone's mind. So then I guess my birthday won't really be my birthday…"_

"Ash!" Ash mother called her son. "Time for breakfast!"

"Coming!" Ash ran downstairs. He sat down at the table and his mom served him some pancakes. Dawn was there, too.

_"Hey, dude, I got an idea." _Carl then told Ash to say something.

"Hey, Dawn, you've still got bed-head."

"I do!?!" Dawn started grabbing her head in panic.

Both Carl and Ash laughed.

"Ash, that's not very nice," Ash's mother said.

"It wasn't my idea! Carl told me to do it."

"Well, I don't like the idea of you taking orders from this Carl."

"Yeah, Ash," Dawn said, "we still don't know him very well."

"You mean _you _don't know him very well. I've got him in my mind. I know what he's like."

"Well, then, tell us about him," Dawn and Ash's mom said together, just as Misty came down.

"Okay. Here, Misty, come sit down. I was just about to talk about Carl."

"Okay," Misty said. She sat down at the table and helped herself to some pancakes. Then she winked at Ash.

_"See?" _Carl said. _"Uh-oh. I think slut-skirt saw the wink."_

"Huh?" Ash turned his head to see Dawn glaring at Misty. _"Doesn't she just do that all the time?" _

_"Well, yeah, but she just started right when Misty winked at you. Anyways, start talking."_

"Well," Ash said, "I really don't know where to begin. I saw him first in a dream. He looked like he was about 13 years old, but that might not really be what he looks like.

"He's really optimistic, and isn't really afraid of anything. He doesn't know how to control me, but he can make me do…certain things." Ash looked toward Misty, who smiled. Dawn knew this meant something, but of course, mommy didn't.

"He's kind of annoying, actually. He keeps trying to give me advice on…stuff." Again, Ash looked specifically at Misty, who knew exactly what he was talking about. Dawn again saw this.

"He wants to get out, too. But he doesn't know how. He thinks he has to help me with something to get out," Ash looked at Misty for the third time in a row. Now Misty knew everything, and Dawn probably did, too.

"And that's pretty much all I know about him," Ash finished at took a sip of his orange juice.

"Ash, could I talk to you for a minute?" Misty said, standing up. Dawn looked like her head was going to rocket up and start shoot daggers at Misty now. But, of course, tweedledense didn't notice this.

"Sure," Ash said, getting up, and following Misty out the door. The two of them walked for a while until they stopped by a lake. Misty turned to Ash.

"Ash, I know you have a crush on me."

Ash's eyes widened, and he blushed like crazy. "Wh-what makes you th-think th-that?"

"Well, it's obvious from how you said everything back there."

"B-but-I mean-"

"Ash are you purposely dense!?!"

_"Yeah, you know, I gotta ask the same question." _Carl said.

Now it was Misty's turn to pull Ash in for a smooch. She kissed him just like he had kissed her. Both mouths were open, and Misty's tongue was exploring Ash's mouth. Once the shock was over, Ash put his arms around Misty and started battling with her tongue.

Then, after what seemed like forever, the two of them unlocked lips.

"Ash…I love you."

"I love you to, Mist." Then, Ash felt a familiar pain coming back.

"Ow! AAAAAHHH!!!!!" Ash screamed and fell to the ground as the blue strings crawled back out of his head and onto the ground.

"Ash!" Misty knelt down beside Ash. And then it stopped.

"Finally!"

"Huh?" Ash and Misty looked up to see Carl Parker standing there, looking down and them. He looked just like in Ash's dream.

"Seriously, what took you guys so long!?!"

"Carl...?" Ash said with amazement.

"Yup! I'm out! Now let's get back and tell everyone else about this!"  
____________________________________________________

So there you have it! Carl's finally out! But that's not the end! I'm still thinking of a sequel, and I'm hoping it will happen! And I'm ending every single sentence with an exclamation point! And I don't know why! I can't stop! Help! Please! I'll just end this right now!

-Fwingsnitch=D!


	6. The End

Hey, wassup, guys? I'm gonna end this story now. Don't know if I'll make a sequel or not. We'll just have to see.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 6: The End

Ash, Misty, and Carl walked back to Ash's house, talking.

"So all I had to do to get out was to get you guys to really kiss. Not one that was caused by me, but a real one."

"I can't believe it was so simple," Misty said. "Why didn't you tell me before, Ash?"

"Well…I was nervous, you know? I thought you might not love me."

Misty grabbed Ash's arm, making him stop walking. "Ash, I've loved you for years. You've loved me for years. And yet you never figured out that I loved you?"

"Well, you never told me, either!"

"Well, yeah, but…that's just because…well…I thought…"

Ash kissed Misty. It wasn't as long as their first one, but it was still a decent kiss.

"That's not the point. We both know now."

"Yup," Carl said. "And now it's time to tell the others about it! But I'm kinda interested in how Dawn will react."

"Well, we'll just have to see."

The three of them walked into Ash's house, Misty and Ash holding hands.

"There you two are!" Ash's mom said. "And-who's that?"

"Mom," Ash said, "meet Carl Parker."

"Hi."

"So…wait…that means he's out?"

"Yup."

"But…how?"

"Well, it was simple, really. All he had to do was get me and Misty to confess our feelings for each other and then he was out."

"So…wait…" Dawn said, starting to get tears in her eyes. "That means…you and Misty are…a couple?"

"Yup," Ash said, kissing Misty on the lips.

"Can you…excuse me for a second?" Dawn ran upstairs.

"Oh boy," said Carl. "I'll go deal with it. You guys just chat a bit, okay?" Carl went up stairs.  
____________________________________________________

Carl opened the bathroom door. "Dawn?"

Dawn was crying, with her head in her hands. "Go away! You helped them!"

"That's because they needed to be helped. I know you loved Ash-"

"I still do!"

"Really? Usually it goes away once you see the guy with another girl…anyways, that's not the point. I help Ash and Misty together because they're supposed to be a couple! It just wouldn't have worked out with you and Ash! I mean, Ash is a complete dumbass and even _he _knows that!"

Dawn sniffed. "I suppose you're right…"

"Now, what you need to do is find a different guy. From what I've seen, that Kenny is right for you. You could try him out."

"Kenny? Kenny's just a friend!"

"Yeah, you may think so, but Ash once upon a time thought of Misty as 'just a friend', and now look what happened. You never know who's the right guy for you. You might already know him, you might not. Even I can't know for sure who you're gonna end up with. But I can make suggestions."

"Okay," Dawn said, turning around.

"Now, c'mon, let's get back downstairs."  
____________________________________________________

Dawn and Carl came back from upstairs.

"Is everything okay?" Ash's mother asked.

"It's fine," Carl answered.

Ash walked up to Dawn. "Listen…Dawn..."

"It's okay, Ash. It never would have worked out between us, anyways."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god that was over.  
____________________________________________________

Later on, they were all in professor Oak's lab.

"…so now he's out," Ash said.

"Hmm…interesting…so all he had to do to get out was to fulfill his task. Gary, put that machine back, we won't be needing it."

"Aww, man." Gary put away a colander with a bunch of wires and stuff attached to it. It looked very painful.  
____________________________________________________

Later that day everyone stood in the pokemon center in Sinnoh. Don't ask me how they all got back to Sinnoh so quick. Or why they're even there.

"So, what kind of stuff did you see in Ash's mind?" Misty said to Carl.

"Misty!" Ash said. He didn't want anything embarrassing to come out.

"Ash, I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to know everything about you."

"Well, he really loves you, I'll say that much."

"Well, I know that."

"And when he first met you, he thought you were a spoiled brat…"

"That I also know."

"And yes, he's the one that stole your pop tart that one morning."

"What!?! Ash!"

"I was hungry, okay!"

"That doesn't give you right to steal my stuff!"

Ash kissed Misty. Her rage immediately melted away and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When the two let go Ash smiled.

"There, does that make up for it?"

"Mmm, almost."

The two of them kissed again.

"There. That's good."

"So, do you remember everything from my mind?" Ash asked.

"Most of it."

"Anything…special?"

"Well…"

"Who are you?"

Everyone turned to see Paul standing there, looking at Carl.

"I'm Carl Parker. And you're the son of a bitch who's about to get his ass kicked by a 13-year-old." Carl pretty much beat up Paul then. He kicked him in the face, the nuts, and pretty much all the special places. Then, for the finish, he punched him in the stomach.

"How's _that_, mister everyone-is-pathetic-but-me?"

"Ugh…" Paul fell on the floor.

"Good!"

"Well, I guess that's the end," Brock said.

"Don't be too sure," said Carl. "There's still a lot more that could happen. Life doesn't always go as planned, you know. Nobody knows that better than me."  
____________________________________________________

And that's the end! I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel, so don't get your hopes up! Sorry if the ending stunk, I'm not too good with endings.


End file.
